Question: A gold pair of boots costs $$10$, which is $5$ times as much as a blue pair of socks costs. How much does the blue pair of socks cost?
Explanation: The cost of the gold pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$10 \div 5$ $$10 \div 5 = $2$ A blue pair of socks costs $$2$.